


Love Like No Other

by Bandoms_only



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandoms_only/pseuds/Bandoms_only
Summary: Now that Donghyuck's back from Japan, the boys spend some much deserved alone time with one another.





	Love Like No Other

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be Hyuck's special with each of them, but then I got soft for all of 00line together... oops
> 
> Not beta read

Donghyuck had just got back from Japan after a string of events with 127, and he was exhausted. Now the members had some time to rest and all he could think about was sleeping away the whole day, but something didn’t feel right. After a whole night of twisting and turning, the problem seemed to become more evident. Despite living in a dorm with 127, when they weren’t working, Donghyuck spent most of his time in the Dream dorm. More specifically, he spent most of his time with three people. Constantly being busy meant he didn’t get to see them as much as he wanted to, nor did he get the chance to speak to them.

 

At the crack of dawn, rendered with a sudden case of insomnia, Donghyuck snuck out of his shared room with Jaehyun and moved across the hall to the Dreamies dorm. Not wanting to wake anyone up, Hyuck tiptoed into the Jeno and Jaemin’s room where he was positive he would find the three members he was looking for. To his luck, all three were there snuggled up on Jaemin’s bed making the most out of the limited space they had. Jeno and Renjun had Jaemin encased in a tight grip between them and a fond smile graced Hyuck’s face as he crossed the room, before he slid in behind Jeno who was on the edge. Feeling a dip in the bed, Jeno turned to face the intruder recognising Donghyuck’s deep chocolate eyes immediately. Between the two, they shared a silent conversation, soft smiles adorning their face, before Jeno pulled Hyuck in by his waist. Hyuck buried himself more into Jeno’s chest placing a small kiss over his heart, then slowly drifted off to sleep at the feel of Jeno’s lips at his temple.

 

The next time Donghyuck woke up, it was to Jaemin’s fingers light tracing the features of his face. Once Jaemin noticed Hyuck was awake, the boy started peppering kisses all over Hyuck’s face basking in the cute little giggles Hyuck let out. “Come on Hyuckie, let’s get breakfast,” and with that Jaemin pulled him out of bed. Jeno and Renjun were occupied with setting the table when Hyuck and Jaemin entered the kitchen, but they both paused for a moment to place a quick kiss on boyfriend’s lip. As they sat down, Hyuck felt content with that moment embracing the scenes he’d missed the past couple of weeks: Jaemin and Jeno bickering over something petty; Renjun laughing at their antics with traces of admiration laced in the sound. Donghyuck knew that their relationship was not normal in the society or industry the boys lived in, loving a boy let alone three, then proceeding to be romantically involved with one another. But as he looked at them here in front of him, he never felt more at home.

 

Renjun’s voice brought Hyuck out of his trance, as well as the two who shifted from bickering to trying to out fluster the other, and they all tuned in to listen to what the eldest wanted to say. “What do you guys want to do today? Sicheng hyung said the older members are just relaxing in the dorm and that we’re free to do what we please.”

 

“Ohh, we could go to that drone park again, that was really fun,” Jeno offered, but as tempting as the offer sounded, none of them wanted to travel that far.

 

“We could try the new arcade place,” another suggestion shot down, though it was something Jaemin had been talking about for weeks before the opening.

 

“How about we just stay here?” Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin turned giving Hyuck their attention. All seemed to be in deep thought before Renjun broke the silence again, “You just want to stay here? I thought you might want to go on an adventure,” he spoke softly.

 

“You’re right, I do. But we don’t know the next time we’ll be free like this and if we go out, we won’t be truly alone like we are now. I just want to cuddle up on the couch, watch some cheesy movies and savour these moments with you.” Hyuck’s little confession resonated with his boyfriends who now realised how much the former had really missed them, and the feeling was mutual, they couldn’t wait to spend the day together. Thirty minutes later, the four were sat on the sofa with a big a bowl of popcorn and Ten hyung’s secret sweet stash. Jeno and Renjun put Hyuck and Jaemin in between them, and they both pulled their respect couch partner into their arms while putting on Netflix to stream Dynasty.

 

Three episodes in, Donghyuck and Jaemin felt sleepy. Jeno lightly stroking the back of his head had Hyuck curling in closer to Jaemin, who just moved in closer closing his eyes. Renjun cooed at the sight of his boyfriends and snapped a couple of pictures as Jeno covered them with a blanket.

 

“They look so adorable, don’t they?” Renjun had a soft spot for all the boys, but he couldn’t help but feel more protective over Hyuck and Jaemin. The two held a hard exterior in front of their fans, but they both needed someone to look out for them and love them unconditionally. Jeno and Renjun were more than happy to be those people.

 

“We got lucky,” Jeno added with a loving voice. “Now come give me a kiss, we know once they wake up we won’t have time to ourselves anymore,” he chuckled.

 

Renjun snorted, “Yeah, we have two needy babies,” he sighed. Jeno grabbed him by the waist pulling him in after they got up; Renjun wrapped his arms around his neck. “Are you going to kiss me or what?”

 

“Or what,” Jeno replied cheekily which caused Renjun to scoff. Before he could come up with a smart remark, Jeno smashed his lips against Renjun’s with a little smirk. If anyone thought this boy wasn’t smooth, they were sadly mistaken. More often than not, Jeno had all three of his boyfriends constantly flustered, though it was significantly harder to make Renjun blush compared to Hyuck and Jaemin. It’s why Jaemin subtly flirted with him in front of the fans since it was the only time the boy had the nerve to look shy and innocent, any other time he was pretty shameless, especially when the four were alone.

 

The two finally broke from their bruising kiss when they heard Jaemin whine in his sleep. Renjun could see Jaemin’s hand grasping out for the missing comfort behind him. The more he felt nothing the more restless he got.

 

“We should probably get back to them,” Renjun said breathlessly, “or Minnie will wake up which will wake up Hyuck, and we don’t want that.”

 

“Sure,” Jeno planted on more kiss on his lips before he took his place behind Hyuck once more. Renjun slipped in behind Jaemin with a small whisper ‘don’t worry baby I’m here’. He and Jeno connected they hand around their snoozing boyfriends waist under the blanket, and in this moment, both wished what they had never ended, as they was no one else they’d love more than who they’re with now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
